


Splatters

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, artist!zayn, just some random fluff, well more like art student but whatever you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a paint fight that results in some making out that's pretty much it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatters

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna make this quick and say i blame my friend sonja for being adorable and putting lots of ideas in my head so yeah

“But _Zaaaayyyyyyyyyynnnnnn_ ”

****

“Niall, I’m busy.”

****

“When are you gonna be finished then?

****

“I don’t know, a few hours maybe?” Niall groans in response. “Can you make it a few minutes, for my sake?” Zayn chuckles, “No, because I have a deadline and if I don’t have this in on time, my grade will suffer severely and I’d rather it not.”

****

“You suck.”

****

“Well reviewing recent events, its you who does most of the sucking.” Niall huffs frustratedly, “Oh yeah?” Zayn doesn’t speak, just nods his head in response. Niall moves from his spot to grab one of the large paint brushes Zayn has set in one of the many paint cans littered around the room. He dabs the brush in the can, getting a good amount to cover the tip of the brush. Then ever so lightly he slaps Zayn’s face with the brush, leaving a gigantic stripe of paint on Zayn’s cheek.

****

Niall steps back to admire his handiwork, chuckling to himself, when Zayn turns around to face him. “You’re **_so_** dead.” Niall bursts out in laughter, “You’ll have to come and get me first, pretty boy.” Zayn scowled vehemently in Niall’s direction, clenching the wet brush in his hand with a firm grip, but instead of going after Niall with the brush in his hand, he dropped the brush and reached for the can of blue paint, that was just begging him to use it. Niall’s cheeky grin faded and his eyes grew obscenely wide, watching as Zayn held the paint can in his hand, just waiting for his chance.

****

“Now Zayn, don’t do anything drastic.” Zayn smirked, “Oh you mean like this?” Before Niall could question Zayn, Zayn launched the paint at Niall, covering him from head to toe in blue paint. Zayn set the paint can down and gave Niall a onceover, “Blue is definitely your color, really makes your eyes pop.” Zayn made a popping like motion with his hands, while Niall wiped his eyes so he could see again. “Y’know something Zayn, I never told you this but,” Niall paused, walking over to Zayn, “You look really hot in blue.” Zayn’s smirk faded into a frown, “Don’t you dare.”

****

Without a moment to think, Niall closes the distance between him and Zayn, pressing his body into Zayn’s, and wrapping his arms tightly around Zayn’s waist. “I hate you so much.” Niall pecked Zayn’s lips, “You couldn’t even if you tried.” Zayn pouts, jutting his lower lip out to emphasize it, “I probably wouldn’t try all that hard.” Niall pecked Zayn’s lips once more, “You wouldn’t try at all, you mean.” Zayn smiled softly, “Precisely.” Zayn goes in to kiss Niall’s lips but he doesn’t break away so fast, he lets his lips linger upon Niall’s for a moment, giving Niall a chance to kiss back. Niall moved his lips softly against Zayn’s, beginning with a slow and steady rhythm, but picked up the pace once he noticed Zayn’s interest started to pique.

 **  
**Zayn laced his fingers around Niall’s neck, tilting his head to get a better angle. Niall’s hands made their way down to grip Zayn’s ass firmly, causing Zayn to let out a tiny yelp against Niall’s lips. Niall parted his lips, which gave Zayn the open opportunity to dart his tongue into Niall’s mouth, and Niall gladly welcomed Zayn’s tongue into his mouth, clashing against it with his own. Zayn’s hands desperately grasped the collar of Niall’s shirt, pulling the both of them down onto the floor. Niall placed his hands on either side of Zayn, and did the same with his legs so he could properly straddle Zayn. Zayn started to snake his hands under Niall’s shirt, when Niall abruptly pulled away for air. “You owe me some really hot shower sex.” Zayn chuckled, “And you owe me some paint, you idiot.”


End file.
